


Solid Ground

by SeaRoslinFalcon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Romance, other times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRoslinFalcon/pseuds/SeaRoslinFalcon
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Solid Ground

Solid Ground

“It’s nice to have this. A natural atmosphere and not recycled air to breathe.” She said. Her head on his chest, hand over his heart. Laying on the sandbags behind her tent. “But it’s a far cry from Caprica.”

“Caprica?” he grumbled, “It’s a far cry from Picon.”

She laughed, a sweet sound that traveled through her body into his. He was intoxicated on weed, booze, and Laura. “Even Picon would be paradise right about now. This is a far cry from Canceroun!”

“Yes it is, Miss Roslin. Yes it is.” Miss Roslin. He heard her referred to as such many times today. No longer the president but a schoolteacher once again. So many children and parents smiling gratefully towards her while celebrating at the groundbreaking. He found it somewhere between endearing and infuriating that they were so casual towards the woman who single-handedly saved all of their asses. Did they know they would all be dead if not for her?

“It’s kind of like Canceroun. If Canceroun were somehow humid and cold at the same time.” She cracked herself up. Pressed up against him, trying to find Galactica among the stars. He knew she was high out of her fraking mind. It might be the cutest thing he’d ever seen. And he couldn’t help but feel warm and happy.

“It’s a rock. You’re all living on a rock. What was he thinking, ‘New Caprica’?” He scoffed.

“Nope, nothing Caprican about it.”

“It’s like if all the worst parts of Scorpion and Canceroun and Liberon got chewed up and then this is what got spit back out.”

“I know the landscape is similar to Liberon, but there’s nothing familiar here. Nothing even smells like home.”

“Smells?”

“Yes. No familiar smells. Or tastes. Nothing here tastes anything like the food on the Colonies.”

“What food do you miss the most?”

“Uh oh Bill - not ‘what do you miss’...this is a dangerous game.” He knew what she was referring to: What Do You Miss Most. The one conversion that everyone in the fleet had at least once. Except for them. They didn’t go there. He knew that while it was a good way to get to know your fellow refugee, it always ended up being so Gods-awful depressing. Plus, leaders didn’t have time to dwell.

“We’ve never had this conversation or ‘played this game’ as you say; because we were busy working.”

“We both still work, Bill.”

“But it’s different now and you know it.”

He could practically feel her mind turning that thought over. She hesitated but eventually answered him. “I’ve been craving a fresh, ripe peach for months now. The farmer’s market near my house always had good ones. “

“Mmm...” of all the things, she picked a peach.

“What do you miss most, Bill?”

He sighed and thought for a while. He was stoned, so it took him a little longer than normal to pick something. 

“Food, you mean?”

“Anything,”

“Cars. I miss driving a car.”

“Yes! She agreed. I had a little black sedan that was so smooth. It was a beautiful car. I miss that too. What else?”

“The smell of freshly cut grass.”

“Oh I love- loved that smell. I miss my perfume.”

“You always smell good to me.” He blurted. He definitely would not have said that if hadn’t been high.

She mercifully ignored his comment. “...it just smelled so much like me. I’d been wearing it for years and I forgot it on my bathroom counter when I was packing for Galactica. It’s probably a pile of ashes now.”

“I miss having real Shore Leave. Having more than one night of leisure time to unwind.”

“I miss the library. Not that yours isn’t wonderful.” She patted his chest. 

“The library. Smells good in there too. All the old paper.”

“You know I had almost forgotten that smell until you just mentioned it. Gods, that is so sad.”

“Can’t let the game get sad, Miss Roslin.” He scolded. “What about something fun you used to do?”

This time she took a long time to answer. He knew a lot about Laura Roslin as a leader and as a person. But not a lot about her daily, routine life before the attacks. He would venture a guess that she was more comfortable at home than out in the nightlife. Or maybe he imagined that because that’s what he liked.

”Frakking. I miss frakking.”

His jaw clenched. He sure as frak wasn’t expecting that. He doubted if she hadn’t been stoned those words would have left her lips. But she was, and they did. He found himself at a loss. And finally answered. “You don’t have to be back on Caprica to frak somebody Laura.”

“That’s true. But also...being the president didn’t lend itself to many romantic opportunities.”

“You’re not the president of New Caprica.”

“Thank the Gods. But the people here still look at me...like I’m not one of them. I think most of them are scared of me, I mean, intimidated.”

He thought that was half true. He saw men hovering around today. Looking at her like she was a meal they wanted to devour. He’d felt like her personal security detail.

“Plenty of men were looking at you today.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” That, he knew, was a lie. “Plenty of women were looking at you too today, Bill. You’re the most powerful man in the universe.”

“Giaus Baltar has that title now.”

“Ugh. But he’s still so.... so...un-frakkable.”

“I’m sure there are many willing partners for him. That’s probably the real reason why he wanted the job.”

She hummed in agreement. As she so often did. A sultry sound that traveled from his ears down to his chest. Making his stomach flip and his heart flutter.

“It’s strange though.” She continued. “How I can miss something so much that only occupied a small fraction of my time.”

“Not getting it on the regular back on Caprica, were you?” He teased.

She chuckled, patting her palm against his chest. “No, no. I was.” He willed himself not to tense under her. He couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous. And he could not help but conjure images of her in the act. “But...it never lasted long. Just a means to a quick end.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He would have thought the bastard lucky enough to be with her would have taken their time, given her extra attention.

She gave a sound of indifference. “What about you, Bill?”

“What about me?”

“What about your sex life?”

“Is been living on Galactica for twenty-two months before the attacks. There are no dating opportunities if every woman you know is your subordinate. That’s the life of a Commander.”

“And what about after the attacks? No woman from the fleet?”

She knew godsdamn well he hadn’t been seeing a civvie in the fleet. “There was one kiss.”

He felt her hand press into his chest a bit and she turned her head up to him. “Really?” She said, incredulous. Her eyes looked ten shades darker than usual.

He had to admit. Jealousy looked good on Laura Roslin. He looked her in the eyes and confessed. “Shelly Godfrey.”

“No!” She started laughing and set her head back on his chest, over his heart. “The Six? Oh my gods Bill.”

“That’s how I knew she was a Cylon.”

“You knew because she kissed you? Why? Did she taste like metal?”

“No. I knew it was an attempt to manipulate me.”

“She’s a very attractive woman, Bill.”

“No. She was and is a machine.”

“I wanted one of those bodies for me. When I was dying. You remember?” She halfway slurred.

“I do remember. And I still say- I can’t see you as a blonde.”

“You love blondes.” It wasn’t a question.

“My ex-wife was a blonde.”

“I figured.”

“I’m surprised you even thought about it.”

“I mean because of Lee. He fair-complected compared to you. But wait. Bill, you didn’t think a young, attractive, blonde woman would be interested in you?”

“I’ve had plenty of young, attractive, blondes interested in me. I just knew that wasn’t what was happening with Shelley Godfrey.”

“Plenty. Oh Bill. Imagine you as a young viper pilot. I bet you were cleaning up. A different girl every week.”

“I had my fun. I wonder if I could have turned your head.”

“Would you have wanted it turned? I was never blonde. And usually I was studying. Wasn’t out trying to pick up flyboys at the bar.”

Thinking about a college-aged Laura Roslin gave him some serious pause. He’d be willing to bet just about anything that he would have been enamored with her. For a second, a different version of his life flashed in his eyes where he had met her 25 or 30 years ago. Damn...

“That life of chasing girls and flying in my Mark2...It feels very far away from me now.”

“For me too. Everything. My old relationship, back on Caprica. It’s like it was a different life.” So there had been someone. He wanted to hear more. 

“Tell me about him.”

She groaned a little and tilted her face in towards his chest in apparent embarrassment. “I don’t think so.”

“I shared my story.”

“But...You knew him.”

“What?” His brain started swirling with every son of a bitch he’d ever met who could have possibly crossed paths with Laura Roslin. But he came up empty.

“Or maybe I should say, you knew of him. I don’t know if you ever met.”

His brow furrowed. And then suddenly he figured it out. “Adar.” There was obvious malice in his voice.

“I’m...I’m not proud of it.” She said quietly. 

“He was married.” He stated, attempting to keep the accusation out of his voice.

“Yes he was.” She said simply.

“Prick.”

“Yes he was.” She repeated in the same tone, then divulging into laughter. “Oh gods it was such a terrible mistake.”

He wholeheartedly agreed with her. But did not say so. She did not owe him any explanations. What really bothered him was he knew Adar did not appreciate her. How could anyone have an affair with her? She was the kind of woman you built a life with. Not someone you see for a quick frak before a meeting.

“I’m sorry, Bill. I know you were married. I know that w-“

He really didn’t want to talk about his marriage. Or either of their past affairs. Anyway, actions always spoke louder than words. And he had always been a man of action.

She gasped slightly as he took his hand and grasped her ass. He pulled her up so their faces were level. She now lay on top of him. The moonlight casting a shadow over her face that made her look otherworldly. 

But he only had a second to enjoy that view before she started kissing him. Her lips on his, her hair surrounding his checks, her breasts against his chest made him see stars behind his closed eyes.

“Admiral?” She questioned, albeit breathlessly as his lips started a trail down her jawline.

“Bill.” He corrected her. “You’re not my subordinate.”

She laughed and said breathlessly, “I am most certainly not your subordinate, or a Cylon. Which means...”

“I want you, Laura.” He stated as he flipped them over quickly, pressing his erection to meet her thigh, his kisses meandering along her exposed collarbone. 

She thought she missed sex. But really she missed HIM. And she was going to get the two things she missed the most. Right now.

-the end-


End file.
